April Mop
by The Fetch
Summary: "Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang kalau aku bertemu dia ya? Kenapa sekarang aku ngerasa gugup kalau deketan sama dia? Dan bagaimanakah rasanya jatuh cinta itu?" Surat Cinta. April Mop. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Ki Bum (Female)


April MOP

"Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang kalau aku bertemu dia ya? Kenapa sekarang aku ngerasa gugup kalau deketan sama dia? Dan bagaimanakah rasanya jatuh cinta itu?" Batin Siwon, seorang cowok yang seumur hidupnya masih membingungkan dengan kalimat 'bagaimanakah rasanya jatuh cinta itu?'. Dia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dan tak mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Dia ingin tau bagaimana rasanya orang jatuh cinta, tapi kepada siapa dia harus bertanya pun dia tak tahu. Dan dia juga bingung perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan saat dia berjumpa dengan perempuan itu.

Malam itu, Siwon dan adiknya Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamar Siwon. Kyu yang sedang asyik dengan gitarnya dan Siwon yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat berjumpa dengan perempuan itu. Dan akhirnya Siwon mencoba bertanya kepada saeng-nya yang terkenal dengan cowok berstempel 'PLAYBOY' tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta.

"Hey Kyu, Sebenarnya bagaimana sih orang jatuh cinta itu? Hampir semua orang pernah ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta sampai ada yang bilang 'cinta itu buta', emang gak ada matanya ya? Terus ada yang bilang 'cinta itu indah membuat kita seperti melayang di udara', emang ada sayapnya bisa terbang? Manusia jaman sekarang gak ada yang beres semua ya." Ucap Siwon yang membuat Kyu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kamu yang gak beres. Jatuh cinta itu sudah menjadi bagian hidup semua orang. Hanya orang yang gak beres aja yang gak pernah ngerasain yang namanya jatuh cinta." Jawab Kyu.

"Terserah kamu aja lah mau ngomong apa. Aku cuman mau nanya gimana rasanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta dan apa yang kita rasakan kalau kita ketemu sama orang yang kita sayangi dan kita cintai?" Tanya Siwon sebel.

" . Begini, rasanya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seperti berbunga-bunga, indah, bahagia..., apa lagi ya? Pokoknya gitu lah. Terus, kalau kita ketemu sama cewek yang kita sukai, biasanya kita ngerasain bahagia, senang, gugup, rasanya ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, tak senang kalau dia dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain,nih jantung nih, biasanya berdegup kencang tak karuan seperti drum yang dipukuli sang drummer profesional. Oh indahnya jatuh cinta." Jelas Kyu dengan sangat mendramatisi, menghayati dan juga memeragakannya. "Gimana, ngerti?" Tanya Kyu.

"Oh!" sahut Siwon.

"Apanya yang 'oh!' aku sudah ngomong panjang lebar, sampai memeragakannya, hingga mulut berbuih-buih. Dan kamu cuman bilang oh. Sungguh jawaban yang menyakitkan." Kata Kyu kecewa.

"Terus maunya apa?"

"Siwon hyungku, kamu mengerti kan dengan penjelasanku dan apa kamu pernah mengalami hal-hal itu?" Tanya Kyu lagi.

"Hmm, entahlah... sekarang aku sudah ngatuk. Kamu balik ke kamarmu sana. Aku mau tidur." Usir Siwon kejam.

"Ealah. Suka-suka kau aja, oppaku yang manis." Ucap Kyu lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar oppa-nya.

Siwon membaringkan badannya dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh saeng-nya tadi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Kyu sering kualami kalau aku ketemu sama dia. Apa aku lagi jatuh cinta? Bodo amat ah. Besok aja aku pikirin lagi." Siwon menarik selimutnya lalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Hai, Siwon." Panggil Ki Bum.

"Oh, Hai. Apa kabar?" Jawab Siwon.

"Baik." Sahut Ki Bum sambil tersenyum.

"Tuh kan. Kenapa sekarang aku ngerasa gugup. Terus kenapa jantungku berdetak keras banget ya. Duh, apa aku memang jatuh cinta? Tapi gak mungkin sama sahabatku sendiri kan?" Batin Siwon.

"Hei Ki Bum, aku boleh pinjam catatanmu? Kemarin aku belum selesai nyatat." Ucap cowok bernama Sungmin yang merupakan teman sekelas Ki Bum dan Siwon.

"Oh, boleh. Yuk, ke kelas. Ehm, Siwon aku duluan ke kelas ya. Bye!" Pamit Ki Bum dan meninggalkan Siwon sendiri.

"Ya. Bye!" Sahut Siwon.

"Astaga! Ternyata aku memang jatuh cinta sama Ki Bum. Kata Kyu kalau orang yang kita suka lagi dekat sama cowok lain rasanya sakit banget." Batin Siwon panik.

"Hey Kyu, kalau kamu menemukan cewek yang kamu suka, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kyu.

"Aku deketin terus aku nyatain perasaanku ke dia. Kenapa? Hyung menemukan cewek yang hyung suka?" Tanya Kyu balik.

"Hmm, mungkin."

"Waw! Siapa orangnya, ceritalah ke saeng-mu yang tercinta ini." Pinta Kyu tak sabar.

"Hmm, gak ah. Aku malas dan juga aku belum yakin kalau aku memang benar-benar suka sama Ki Bum."

"Ohhh... jadi Ki Bum orangnya. Yasudah, kalian kan sudah saling dekat dan mengenal. Tinggal nyatain perasaan Hyung aja." Ucap Kyu santai.

"Emangnya semudah itu apa? Aku takut kalau dia tak suka sama aku? Lagipula aku gak melihat tanda-tanda kalau Ki Bum suka sama aku. Dia kelihatan biasa saja kalau bersamaku." Kata Siwon takut.

"Cewek itu berbeda-beda, biasanya ada yang gugup kalau deket sama orang yang dia suka, ada juga yang biasa saja karena sudah terbiasa berdekatan."

"Kenapa aku gak biasa, padahal aku sudah dekat sama Ki Bum sejak lama, dan aku tetap gugup kalau bersama dia."

"Emangnya kamu cewek?" Tanya Kyu.

"Bukan." Jawab Siwon santai.

"Nah, tadi kan aku bilangnya cewek. Susah deh orang yang IQ-nya tinggi banget ngomong sama orang yang IQ-nya rendah, bakal gak nyambung."

"Suka-suka kau sajalah. Terus bagaimana dong?" Tanya Siwon akhirnya kembali ke topik.

"Yasudah. Nyatain saja langsung." Ucap Kyu.

"Aku gak bisa. Kamu gak ada ide yang lain. Cara lain untuk menyatakan perasaanku?"

"Hmm, dari surat aja sudah. Kesanya jadi romantis, surat cinta dari hyung-ku untuk Ki Bum. Oh... kedengarannya asyik. Haha..." Saran Kyu.

"Tapi, aku gak bisa bikin surat cinta. Gimana dong?"

Kyu berpikir sejenak dan tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan sebuah ide yang sangat bagus.

"Aku sih bisa. Aku bisa aja bantuin hyung bikin surat cinta itu dan ngasih ke dia. Tapi..., ada syaratnya." Saran Kyu.

"What?" Tanya Siwon curiga.

"Belikan aku game Kingdom Hearts yang baru dan nintendo baru. Gimana deal?" Ucap Kyu.

"Ha?! Yang benar aja. Gimana kalau nintendonya kapan-kapan, tunggu hyung-mu ini sudah benar-benar kaya. Kamu mau ngebantu atau ngebajak sih?"

"Dua-duanya kali. Tapi, okelah tak apa. Aku mengiklashkan soal nintendo itu. Deal?" Tanya Kyu lagi sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Deal." Sahut Siwon dan menyambut tangan saeng-nya.

"Okay. Aku akan buat suratnya malam ini dan akan ku beri ke Ki Bum besok pagi. Kau tenang saja, hyung-ku. Bye!" Ucap Kyu sambil tersenyum girang dan meninggalkan hyung-nya.

"Hei Ki Bum, aku boleh bicara sama kamu." Ucap Siwon kepada Ki Bum saat di kelas.

"Ya. Aku juga pingin bicara sesuatu sama kamu."

"Ha? Hmm, bagaimana kalau di luar saja. Aku gak mau yang lainnya dengar." Ajak Siwon dan Ki Bum hanya tersenyum sambil memegang sesuatu di belakang badannya.

Akhirnya Ki Bum dan Siwon menuju taman yang lumayan sepi.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Ki Bum.

"Hmm, kamu duluan saja lah. Aku nanti saja." Ucap Siwon tak siap.

"Gini, lihat nih. Aku dapat surat cinta." Ucap Ki Bum senang sambil menunjukkan surat itu kepada Siwon yang membuat Siwon kaget.

"Mungkin ini surat yang dibikin Kyu." Batin Siwon.

Siwon membuka dan membaca surat itu. Isi surat itu memang bagus, dan mungkin akan membuat orang yang membacanya seperti melayang di udara. Siwon terkejut saat membaca kalimat 'Saranghae Ki Bum, from your star, Kyuhyun'.

"Ha!? Apa-apaan ini, Kyu nulis namanya sendiri bukannya namaku. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini kan. Apa Kyu mau ngehiati aku? Argghhh... Kyu." Batin Siwon marah.

"Ternyata saeng-mu itu manis juga ya. Aku tak menyangka ternyata selama ini dia suka sama aku. Menurut kamu apa aku terima Kyu?" Tanya Ki Bum masih tersenyum-senyum.

"Apa kamu juga suka sama Kyu?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Hmm, lumayan." Ucap Ki Bum. "Tapi aku lebih suka sama orang itu." Batin Ki Bum senang.

"Ohya, tadi katanya kamu mau ngomong. Mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Ki Bum.

"Gak jadi. Sudah gak ada mood untuk cerita lagi. Aku balik duluan ya. Bye!" Sahut Siwon ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Ki Bum yang kebingungan.

[Kyuhyun]

_Sepertinya hyung-ku sudah tau tentang isi surat itu. Apa aku bicara yang sebenarnya sama Ki Bum sekarang ya? Sebaiknya iya, sebelum Ki Bum menganggap semua itu serius_. Pikir Kyu.

"Hey, Ki Bum, aku bisa bicara sesuatu sama kamu." Ucap Kyu kepada Ki Bum saat berada di taman rumah Ki Bum.

"Kamu ini, aku itu lebih tua setahun dari kamu. Seharusnya kamu manggil aku pakai noona." Sahut Ki Bum.

"Cuman beda 6 bulan saja pakai dihitung 1 tahun." Celetuk Kyu.

"Ealah. Kamu mau ngomong apa tadi?" Tanya Ki Bum.

"Itu, soal surat cinta waktu itu. Sebenarnya isi surat itu gak semuanya benar, aku memang suka dan sayang sama kamu tapi sebagai teman, tak lebih." Ungkap Kyu.

"Terus kamu buat surat itu untuk apa? Kamu mau ngerjain aku?"

"Enggak, bukan begitu. Jadi, sebenarnya surat itu dari hyung-ku, Siwon. Cuman aku lagi ngerjain dia dengan menggantikan nama dia dengan namaku. Aku gak bermaksud untuk ngerjain kamu. Hanya dalam rangka April MOP. Suer! Hey, tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang karena surat itu kamu jadi suka sama aku?" Tanya Kyu.

"Gak! Aku lebih suka sama hyung-mu daripada kamu. Emangnya aku cewek apaan sukanya sama brondong. Cih! Gak level." Ejek Ki Bum.

"Yee... Biar brondong yang penting cakep." Tambah Kyu tak mau kalah.

"Bodo! Jadi, orang yang suka sama aku itu..."

"Ya, orang itu adalah hyung-ku. Dia suka dan sayang sama kamu sebagai yeoja bukan hanya sebagai teman. Jadi kamu bisa ngertiin perasaan dia kan?" Ucap Kyu.

"Yes, i see."

"Siwon, menurutmu Kyu itu orangnya bagaimana?" Tanya Ki Bum kepada Siwon.

"Apa tak ada bahan pembicaraan yang lain selain dia?"

"Kenapa? Kalian sedang berantem? Masalah apa? Kenapa Kyu gak cerita ya?" Pancing Ki Bum.

"Gak ada apa-apa. Kalau kamu mau ngomongin tentang dia, ngomong ke yang lain saja, atau ke orangnya langsung. Aku lagi gak mood dengar nama dia." Tolak Siwon lalu meninggalkna Ki Bum yang sedang menahan tawa.

[Siwon]

"Kenapa Kyu ngelakuin itu semua. Argghh... kalau bukan karna nama di surat itu pasti Ki Bum gak akan jadi kaya' gini. Dasar Kyu sialan, kalau begini jadinya aku gak akan mau minta tolong sama dia lagi."

Di sebuah taman, Siwon, Ki Bum dan Kyu sedang bersantai bersama.

"Wah, indahnya taman ini. Tapi..., yang paling indah tetaplah cewek yang berada di sampingku ini." Goda Kyu kepada Ki Bum.

"Gombal!" Sahut Ki Bum lalu tersenyum. "Hey Kyu, andaikan aku ngebalas surat yang kamu kasih dulu, apa perasaanmu?" Pancing Ki Bum.

"Hmm, yang pastinya senang, bahagia, terus apa ya? Ya begitulah." Jawab Kyu.

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama sedangkan Siwon hanya diam sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Siwon tak tahan mendengar suara tawa mereka dan berteriak. "Arghh...! Ki Bum aku mau ngomong yang sebenarnya sama kamu. Sebenarnya surat itu bukanlah dari Kyu, melainkan dari aku. Memang yang membuatnya bukanlah aku, tapi aku meminta Kyu untuk membuatkannya untukku dan akan kuberikan untukmu. Tapi karena Kyu menulis namannya senidiri di surat itu dan itu membuatku emosi. Aku sayang sama kamu tulus dari hatiku yang paling dalam dan hanya kamulah satu-satunya. Aku mohon tolong mengertikan aku." Jelas Siwon sambil berlutut dihadapan Ki Bum.

Kyu dan Ki Bum hanya diam dalam beberapa saat, saat Ki Bum mulai tak bisa menahan tawanya, akhirnya Kyu dan Ki Bum-pun tertawa.

"APRIL MOP, OPPA... Mianhae." Teriak Ki Bum lalu memeluk Siwon yang melongo tak mengerti.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan Ki Bum dan bertanya, "Maksud kalian apa? Kalian ngerjain aku ya?"

Kyu dan Ki Bum saling berpandangan dan tersenyum ke arah Siwon.

"Begitulah, aku memang sengaja menulis namaku di surat itu hanya untuk mengerjaimu. Dan akhirnya aku dan Ki Bum sepakat untuk ngerjain kamu. Mianhae, hyung-ku." Ucap Kyu lalu berlari menghindar ancaman serangan yang akan datang.

"Kyu...! Awas kau ya. Berani macam-macam sama hyung-mu." Teriak Siwon lalu mengejar Kyu.

Ki Bum tertawa melihat kedua adik-kakak itu kejar-kejaran.

Tak lama kemudian Siwon memeluk Ki Bum dari belakang dan mengucapkan, "Saranghaeyo, Ki Bum."

**The End**


End file.
